


Interrupted

by killerstylebaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, V3 spoilers, canon-divergent, its probably getting apparent that I like writing angst, kaito x maki, lotsa angst, tw: terminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerstylebaby/pseuds/killerstylebaby
Summary: In a bizarre twist of their expectations, Monokuma has changed the killing game into something entirely new: a dating show...?Nevertheless, despite Monokuma's alteration to the game, Kaito is still afflicted with an odd illness that seems to weaken him further every day.Kaito knows he is probably dying, but how could he possibly tell Maki?





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This one is only short, but I wrote a while ago for my girlfriend's birthday and thought why not upload it? 
> 
> Enjoy:

It had been a week since Monokuma had halted the killing game, and started the infamous ‘Love across the Universe’. Everyone had been startled, and afraid at first, but it seemed everyone was in agreement; falling in love was definitely preferable to dying at the hands of some bloodthirsty killer, be it classmate or mechanical bear. Everyone seemed somewhat content, even if a cloud of doubt and fear still hung over everyone’s heads. What if they couldn’t find someone to love? What if Monokuma changed his mind, got bored and decided to re-start the killing game? Even the most sound of mind couldn’t deny the possibility was terrifying. As different and quirky as they all were, no-one wants to die. 

Yeah, Kaito thought to himself, no-one wants to die. So why am I…?

He cut off the thought before he could finish it, wiping the blood away from his mouth once again. It had been day 3 when it started. Just a light trickle from the corner of his mouth, and a little throat-tickling cough. Then, slowly but surely, the illness had grown and grown, like a terrifying angel of death looming over him, creeping closer every day. He had hoped at first that it was nothing; that he simply had caught a cough and happened to cut his gums on something - but as time went on, it became ever more apparent that wasn’t the case. 

Kaito looked down at his hands, trickling magenta and heavy with the emotional weight of seeing his own blood stain his body. It was blatant to him at this point that he was probably beyond salvation - he was going to die, scared, and sick, and alone-

-Well, not quite alone.

He saw her in the distance before she saw him, he hoped to himself, as he quickly wiped his hands off on the inside of his jacket. Maki Harukawa. She had lied to everyone at first that she was the Ultimate Child Caregiver, but her false identity had been stripped away from her and she was forced to admit the hard, gut-wrenching truth: she was, in-fact, not a child-caregiver, but the deadly Ultimate Assassin. Not that Kaito really cared, in all honesty. If he was already metaphorically on death’s doorstep, then how could be be frightened of her. She might have brought death and sorrow to others, but somehow she alighted a kind of hope in Kaito that he clung to with all the strength he had left. He hated to admit that he was, even just by chance, following Monokuma’s game plan, but he couldn’t help but fall so hopelessly in love with his last hope. 

“Hey, idiot...what are you doing on your own again?”   
The assassin’s words seemed harsh and callous, but her words somehow didn’t quite match her tone. Even if no-one else could hear it, even if no-one else could sense her inner good, Kaito still felt warmth in her voice and presence around him. 

“Heh, sorry Maki-roll. Were you looking for me, or…?” Kaito forces a grin, furtively glancing down at his hands to ensure no trace of blood was left on them. He couldn’t tell Maki about his illness. It would crush her, even if she wouldn’t show it. Maki had a habit of hiding herself away from everyone else, and pushing her feelings deep down inside her until they crippled her. She had just begun to open up to him a little; how could he hurt her like that when she was reaching out to him so readily now? Dying or not, it was a man’s job to protect the woman he cared about, and Kaito was certainly willing to protect Maki Harukawa with all his soul. 

“I...just wondered where you were. Your ‘sidekick’ seemed concerned after you ran off earlier, and...his worrying was getting annoying.”  
She looked away as she spoke, sighing quietly. Her words weren’t technically a lie; Saihara definitely was worried about Kaito, but he wasn’t the one who had sent her after him. That had been her own will. As little as she wanted to admit it, she was also concerned about Kaito’s well-being. It hadn’t been the first time he’d run off suddenly whilst talking to her and Shuichi. Maki wasn’t an idiot. She knew something was wrong with Kaito, and she knew whatever it was had to be fairly serious. After all, he was trying so hard to shield her from this supposed harsh truth, so it must be pretty bad, right? As much as she appreciated him trying to protect her happiness, she knew deep down that neither of them could keep up the illusion that everything was fine for much longer. Saihara had come up with a hypothesis, the last time they had spoken about Kaito, that he was suffering some kind of affliction that he was trying to conceal from everyone, and the thought had been playing on Maki’s mind ever since. Was her Kaito really...sick? Chronically ill? Even...dying…?

“Haha, that sounds like Shuichi, alright. Man, you two always did worry too much about me...but you don’t need to, you know?” Kaito puts on a brave grin, desperately trying to deny the tears that his soul was begging him to spill right now, “I’m perfectly fine. You two should...should stop worrying.”  
He hated to admit it, but Kaito knew at this point that Shuichi and Maki together had probably already made some pretty accurate inferences about his ‘condition’. After all. His sidekicks were intelligent, and even he could hear the strain and struggle in his own voice, despite his desperate attempts to keep it level. 

And he was right. Maki felt her heart ache a little whenever Kaito talked these days. It always felt like he was trying so hard to conceal how weak he was really feeling, and his voice somehow lacked the energy it had contained at the start of the game - plus, it only seemed to be losing energy with time. But he was okay, right? He had to be. He had to be okay. Kaito Momota had to be okay, right…?

Before she could stop herself, Maki felt her cheeks become hot and flushed, and her eyes become warm with brimming tears. She couldn’t have helped it if she wanted to. Suddenly surging forward, she clings to Kaito, letting her ironically child-like crying become audible to him.  
“Hey, come on now, Maki-roll...this isn’t like you...what happened to my strong, scary assassin that strikes fear into the hearts of Kokichis everywhere…?”   
His statement was joking and light, and his voice attempted to match his words’ content, but somehow this just made Maki’s tears fall faster. Why couldn’t the idiot just admit something was wrong? Why did he have to stupidly protect her with that strong, capable, self-assured persona of his? Was that confidence even real? Because in that moment, it certainly didn’t feel real to either of them.

“Maki-roll…” Kaito speaks again, but his voice no longer strained to sound falsely happy like it had before, “Please don’t cry. It’s okay…”  
But it’s hopeless. Seeing Maki cry, being dragged down by the heavy burden of his own fatal secret, Kaito couldn’t help himself. Tears too formed in his eyes before he could blink them away, and he hugged Maki back as she clung to him. There was no point. She already knew.   
“I...I’m sorry, Maki-roll...but please...don’t cry...you look so pretty when you smile…”  
Kaito managed a small grin, gently tilting up Maki’s chin so her tearful eyes met his, and softly pressing his lips against hers, keeping his arms gently wrapped around her, as if she was made of glass, and Kaito was terrified of shattering her.  
She doesn’t resist, keeping close to Kaito in the strangely melancholic yet reassuring, intimate embrace. Neither of them really wanted to pull away. 

“I love you, you stupid idiot...don’t die on me…” she begs, her cheeks streaked with tears.  
“Heh, no promises, Maki-roll…” he gave her a tiny, bittersweet smile once again, “I love you too…”


End file.
